


You know why your here

by mlmlmlmlmlmlmllol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BL, Bondage, Hoe - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, any ship just ask hoe, for, gangbangs, looked, m x m, this, we are chilling, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmlmlmlmlmlmllol/pseuds/mlmlmlmlmlmlmllol
Summary: smut about the mcyt dream smp hate turns me on so dont bother sending it
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

(hate turns me on dont try it)  
(K? K.)

TECHNOBLADE TOP  
Praising  
Bondage  
Pet names/name shaming  
Roleplay  
Daddy kink  
God complex  
Bdsm  
God complex  
degrading

WILBUR switch  
Praise  
Blood kink  
Overstimutation  
Wax play  
Daddy kink  
Bondage  
Toys  
Choking

GEORGE bottom (untill further notice)  
Toys  
Praise  
(everything else is up to suggestion)

BBH switch  
Daddy kink  
Toys  
Wax play  
Roleplay  
Over stimulation  
Bondage  
Hate sex  
Praise

SKEPPY bottom  
Teasing  
Praise  
Bondage  
Costumes  
Roleplay  
(again up to suggestion)

Dream TOP  
God complex  
Manipulation  
Bdsm  
Hate sex  
Role Playing  
Daddy kink  
Degrading  
Sadist

Sapnap switch  
Bdsm  
Passionate sex  
Thigh highs  
Ass smacking  
(up to suggestion)

Niki bottom  
Vanilla  
Passionate  
praise

\-------------------  
Tommy

(up to whether i feel that horny or not ->-)

Tubbo  
(up to whether i feel that horny or not ->-)

Purpled

(up to whether i feel that horny or not ->-)

Ranboo

(up to whether i feel that horny or not ->-)

I will do almost every kink and ship, ya just have to ask.

(i upload every 2-4 days) (k bye)


	2. techno x ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno needed a new maid so he called up dream Techno x ranboo

Techno needed a new servant after the last one fell in love with him and started coming on to him every.single.day. He decided to hit up some of his friends to ask if they had any maids to spare. He hit up dream and george, some of his friends who just happed to be gay lovers. “Hello?” dream said on the other line “hello dream, i have a question” techno said sounding impation. “Yeah what's up?” dream said confused “do you have any maids to spare? I'm short one” Dream thought for a moment before answering “yeah, does it matter gender?” “ofc not i just need them here in the next hour” dream though before responding “ofc i just need to finish fucking george befor we head over” a muffled moan could be heard from the end.”dude gross” you could almost hear techno roll his eyes before responding “you and your husband have fun and, truly thank you” dream groaned before responding “ofc bro wele be there in 30” Techno hung up chuckling abit. 

\---30 minutes later--- 

Techno heard a knock on his office door before he saw a limping george, dream and a maid in a black and white mask and sunglasses. Dream looked at george struggling, chuckled and then turned to techno “this is ranboo, he's a really hard working maid and is basically 3 maids in one, he can clean and cook, and also has great leadership skills making him the perfect worker” techno looked visibly intrigued “come here ranboo” techno said looking at the petite boy. Ranboo quickly walked over to his desk wasting no time. “He's perfect, i'll take him” ranboo looked happy “well i'm going to get george home, bye techno!” “bye dream, stop being so hard on his ass!” techno yelled as they walked out. Techno stood up and held Ranboo’s face. “You have a very femine figure” techno said with a very obvious tent in his pants ”t-thank you sir” ranboo said nervously. “Now to mark you as one of my maids” Techno said as he started marking ranboos neck with an array of blue, red and purple hickys. “S-sir ah~” ranboo said as techno sat in his office chair and put ranboo on his lap “shh just sit back and ralax~” techno sarted marking down ranboos chest while playing with his nipples. “S-sir” “yes kitten” techno saaid looking at ranboo” ranboo blushed at the name and replied “please just fuck me, i cant take it anymore!” techno chuckled and started groping ranboos ass. “Aww~ is my kitten horny~?” techno asked in a teasing voice. Ranboo was a deep crimson color blushing at the remarks. Techno quickly flipped him around putting ranboos back on his stomach grinding into him. Techno pulled ranboos skirt down seeing his thong underneath. “You slut. wearing underwear like this, probobly hoping id fuck your brains out huh~?” techno teased pulling his underwear down admiring his small pink hole. Techno stuck his fingers on ranboos lips. “Suck” ranboo opened his mouth and sucked on his finger covering them in saliva. Techno pulled his fingers back and pushed them into ranboo. Ranboo winced in pain. He wasnt used to the feeling of things inside him. “Trust me it will get beter kitty, just be patent” pain slowly started turning into pleasure as the digits of fingers increased. “G-god get inside me already!~” ranboo purred arter 3 fingers had prepared him. Techno happily obliged slamming his length into ranboo hitting his prostate immediately. Ranboo let out a slutish moan turning techno on more. “If you want it so bad do it yourself slut” techno teased groping ranboos ass. Ranboo was so horny he didnt care about hummillation and started bouncing on technos dick. It was huge, ranboo felt like he was stuffed to the brim with technos dick, he loved it. “M-master~!” ranboo moaned while he kept bouncing techno groaned and growled with pleasure as ranboo was bouncing. Ranboos walls got extremely tight as he came moaning a scream-like noise of pleasure “oh we're not done yet~” techno grabbed ranboos thighs and put them at the small boy's chest. Slamming deeper than ever. Ranboo started tearing up from over stimulation techno nibbled on the top of Ranboos ear growly soft moans of pleaseure evrytime he slammed into him. A few slams later ranboo was close to his second orgasm “M-master im cumming~!!” “cum for me kitty~” ranboos walls squeezed technos dick again as he came, this time pushing techno off the edge shooting his load deep in ranboos ass. Ranboo was close to passing out when he heard “you did so good my cum kitty~” finnally passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks too Anonymous_lewd for the suggestion :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> (reminder hate turns me on so dont try ;) )


	3. Tubbo x schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuboo is the innocent type, too trusting and immature for his age. This made Schlatt intrigued to say the least, of course he knew the boy was a mole but he didnt care, he wanted tubbo all to himself, so he divised a plan.

TW: over stimulation, anal sex, fingering, slut shaming contunue at your own risk!

It was a normal day in the white house, tubbo running around with documents, Schlatt talking with quackity and the same urge to pound the hell out of the small boy. 

“Quackity go collect 25 stacks of wood” schlatt said sternly “T-TWENTY FIVE???” quackity shouted. “Did I stutter boy” Schlatt said, pushing quackity out of the white house and closing the doors. Quackity sighed and started heading to the next forest over.

Schlatt licked his lips and turned back to tubbo. “Hey vice pres?” schlatt said sitting down at his desk “yes schlatt?” “come here” tubbo swallowed hard thinking he was found out. Tubbo walked over next to schlatt. “Whats up?” Schlatt grabbed Tubbos waist rubbing in circles, smirking slightly. Tubbo dropped his documents and tried to pry schlatts hands off his waist. “S-schlatt” tubbo was weak. He couldnt even move one of schlatts fingers. “Ah ah ah bad boy~ those were important documents” schlatt picked up tubbo and put him on his lap. Tubbos body betrayed him slightly grinding on schlatts already hard dick “you slut~” schlatt rubbed tubbos waist earning a quiet whimper from him. Schlatt kissed Tubbo, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, he was denied. Schlatt squeezed tubbos ass, earning a moan from tubbo. Schlatt took this opportunity to explore the boys mouth with his tongue tbbo pulled away connecting their mouths with a thin line of saliva “god just fuck me already” tubbo said eroticly in schlatts ear. Schlatt was caught off guard to say the least. Tubbo was always so innocent but at the same time he loved this new side of tubbo. “Do you want prep or do you want me inside you now?” schlatt said pulling down tubbos pants and boxers “p-prep please’’ schlatt put three fingers up to tubbos mouth.”suck” tubbo started covering his fingers with hot saliva. Schlatt took away his fingers from his mouth and started prepping tubbo. Tubbo winced and moaned quietly liking the pain. Schlatt never took tubbo for a massacist but it didnt matter, schatt loved him either way. When schlatt got to the third finger and deemed him ready. “Ready sweetheart?” schlatt said lining up with tubbos hole “m-mmhmm” tubbo said nervously. Schlatt slammed his ⅔ of his length into tubbo. Schlatt couldnt take it anymore and started repeatedly slamming into him, not giving him any time to aujust “w-wait!” tubbo was a moaning and drooling mess. “Daddy wait!” tubbo was embarrassed saying that but it successfully made schlatt stop. “P-please let me adjust” Tubbo begged, breathing heavily. “Okay love” schlatt said, nibbling at his ear. After a couple of minutes tubbo started moving his hips indicating he was ready. Schlatt slammed into him, hitting his prostate immediately earning a sluttish moan from tubbo. Schlatt pulled out almost complealty and slammed into him over and over “i-im!” is all tubbo could get out before cumming all over schlatt and his own chest schlatt didnt even slow down chasing his own orgasm. Tubbo had tears running down his face from over stimulation, cumming a second time. Schlatt could feel tubbo tighten around him as he came deep inside his hole. Tubbo passed out on schlatt almost immediately.

Extra: quackity heard “Daddy! Wait!” from outside the white house and immediately got turned on, heading to go see karl and sapnap about his “problem”. (let me know if yall want that :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a suggestion if you want a spacific ship or kinks! k bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was so hopelessly in love with Tommy, he wanted him, he needed him. Wilbur had been planning to meet up with his online friends for about a year now (there's no covid in this story. get over it) or rather just one friend in particular. Tommy, his pefect prince. Tommy on the other hand felt the same way. Yandere x yandere tombur.

MASSIVE TW: EXTREAMLY DETAILED MURDER AND YANDERES PROCEAED WITH CATUTION. 

Wilbur was waiting in the airport on his phone looking through tommys instagrm 'he's just so perfect’ wilbur thought to himself. The particular photo he was looking at was breathtaking. Tommy in a short crop-top and booty shorts. He quickly took a screenshot as he saw a group containing his friends Phil, niki, minx, tubbo, ranboo, and his charming prince walking twords him. “Hey guys!” Wilbur said perfectly masking the lust he felt when seeing tommys skinny frame walking and talking. But when he saw Tommy talking to niki and Phil a sea of jealousy washed over him, he wanted tommy all to himself he needed tommy all to himself.

Tommy wasnt stupid he knew wilbur was obsesed with him but he loved it. He wanted wilbur to do unspeakable things to get to him. He wanted Wilbur to be 100% obedient to Tommy, even killing if he so instrusted. 

“Hey wilbur!” Tommy said, looking up and smiling “Hey tomms! How was the flight?” Wilbur said admiring him, all anger and anxiety melting away with his smile. But sence he had felt that anger in the first place he had to punish Tommy in a way. “Hey niki!” Wilbur shouted, hugging her close “hey will!” she said happily hugging back. Tommy could feel his blood boil, he needed to get rid of her. Immediately. 

Phil signed them into the hotel giving tubbo,ranboo and tommy a room, minx and niki a room,and himself and wilbur. It was already 10pm when they signed in so they all colectlivly crashed besides wilbur. He was so hot and bothered it was starting to hurt. He lusted for tommy and blood, so why not both? He made a list of who he would kill, first: phil. They all had a mini kitchen in their rooms filled with knives and mini snacks. Phil did nothing to threaten his prince so he would make this quick, he plunged the knife into phils skul and that was it. He was dead. On the other side of the hall, Tommy was setting his plan into motion “hey tubbo?” “yeah, yeah just dont get blood on my clothes and wele be fine okay?”ranboo was laying on tubbos lap sleeping happaly. Tubbo and ranboo knew about wilbur and tommy yandere habits so he was used to wilbur and tommy killing whoever they needed to. Tommy grabbed a big copper kitchen knife and headed to minx and niki’s shared room. He stole the key before they all crashed. He needed minx to die first so he could torture niki as long as possible. He snuck into their room slowly and quietly. He decided to slit minx’s throat, cutting off her oxygyn and windpipe. Yeah that will do it. Tommy held the knife to minx’s throat, cutting quickly and ending minx. He then turned to the bitch who tried to steal her soulmate, oh how he would love to hear her scream, alas he didnt want to go to jail so he decided to stab her lungs and watch her soffacate. He moved the blanket from niki and stabbed one of her lunges earining a soffacatted scream from her making him grin a skull chilling grin. He stabbed her second lung and watched as blood flowed out of her mouth coughing untill she was gone. Tommy was giggling until he saw a light next to him signling the door was opened. He turned to see wilbur. “I-i can explain!” Tommy started, knife still in hand. Wilbur looked at Tommy and shut the door, turning on the lamp to see a dead minx and niki in the white beds. It turned wilbur on so much to see Tommy do his work for him. Without a second thought he lunged and Tommy claming his lips with his own. Wibur pulled away staring into tommys eyes with pure lust “god you are so hot with blood on your face” wilbur said before kissing tommy again.tommy dropped the knife on nikis bed before wrapping his arms on wilburs shoulders deepening the kiss wilbur licked tommys bottom lip asking for entrance from the smaller boy. Tommy obviously gave it to him moaning into the kiss. Wilbur grabbed tommys thighs indicating he needed to hop up. Tommy hopped up, still wrapping his arms around wilbur. Wilbur pinned him on the wall pulling away from the kiss connecting their tongues with a thin line of saliva. Wilbur and tommy were both fully hard, but staring into eacthers eyes was so tempting neither of the two cared to stop. Wilbur made the first move, attracking tommys neck with bites and sucked looking for the most sensitive part. When a slutty moan excaped tommy he knew he found it. “G-god just fuck me already!” Tommy shouted, grinding on wilburs leg trying to get any friction he can. “Impatent arnt we kitty?~” Wilbur said, nibbling at tommys ear “want me to shoot my load in you? Make you my cum kitty?~” Wilbur said, undressing tommy in anticipation. “Yes plase master! Make me your cum kitty!” Tommy moaned “do you want prep kitten?” wilbur said not wanting to hurt tommy “yes please master” wilbur spit on his fingers and carefully slid a finger into tommy. Tommy painfully moaned. “Shhh it's okay your master is here” Wilbur said, giving Tommy a peck on the nose. Tommy turned light pink and moaned quietly when wilburs fingers moved. Tommys moans increased as the fingers inside him brushed past his prostate. “I-im ready please just fuck me” tommy purred “okay kitten” wilbur said pulling his fingers out. Wilbur unzipped his pants sliding down his boxers, grunting when the cold air hit his dick. Tommy moaned as the tip of wilburs dick pushed into him. Wilbur slammed all 10 inches of his dick into the small boy. Tommy let out a moan sounding more like a scream. “Wanna ajust?” wilbur whispered sweetly.”Please” Tommy said, already exhausted from his length. After about 5 minutes of sweet nothings from wilbur to tommy a slight whimper came from tommy followed by him whispering “ruin me” Wilbur smirked and started slamming into tommy hitting his prostate head on everytime. Tommy’s throat hurt from all the scream like moans he was letting out evertime wilbur slammed into him. “Please...ahh! Mmm!” tommy said with his eyes falling into the back of his head. “What was that kitty?” wilbur taunted “please..!!! I have to cum~! Ahh!” “cum for me baby~” wilbur whispered biting tommys neck. He could feel tommy tighten around him as white roped of cum painted tommys beautiful face and chest. The sight alone was enough to push wilbur of the edge shooting him load deep into tommy groaning and breathing heavy. Wilbur pulled out of tommy smirking at the thin boy covered in cum. 

Extra:   
tubbo and ranboo could hear loud moans coming from the room across the hall “you think they already killed the others?” ranboo asked sitting up. “Yeah probobly” tubbo said turning the page on his book. Ranboo felt touch starved all of the sudden and picked up tubbo putting him on his lap. Tubbo wasnt bothered and kept reading smiling when he felt ranboo nuzzle into his neck. “Love you too memory boy” tubbo said rolling his eyes.

Words: 1315  
I know its badly written. let me know if yall want a ranbooxtubbo smut.(it ill be a diffrent prompt than this one) bye bye! :>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo had a huge crush on Toby but there was one problem, tommy.

(this is an entirely diffrent universe from the last story, no rules from the last story carry here, with that out of the way enjoy!)

TW: TORTCHER AND MIND BREAKING

Toby=tubbo  
tommy=tommyinnit  
Mark=ranboo  
(just in case anyone was confused)

Tommy was open to Mark on how much he loved Toby, constantly complamenting his looks and gushing over him. Mark could barely hold in his anger everytime Tommy would start on his long “tommy talks” as Mark liked to call them. 

“Isnt he just so great mark?” tommy exclamed straing at toby accross the cafaterea. “Sureeee” mark said rolling his eyes. “Oh cmon how can you not love him he's perfect, and he's going to be mine!” tommy said practicly having heart eyes. 

Mark got a sinister idea. It was the friday before a 2 week spring break and mark just so happened to have a wood cabin in the woods were no one could hear you scream. “Wanna come to my familys wood cabin for spring break?” mark asked catching tommy off guard “r-really?!” tommy asked suprised “youve always said no friends were aloud there tho” “i got specal permission for you sence your my best friend!” mark sadi trying to hold back the sinister grin.”then yeah i would love too!” tommy said smiling and sitting down to finish his lunch. 

Mark and tommy were already on the way to the cabin after picking up tommys stuff. Mark had already drugged tommy to sleep in the car using seditives and fruit juice. When he arrived to the cabin he shook tommy awake it was already dark about 9pm or so. “Mmmmm” tommy groaned not wanting to get up “cmon man were here!” ranboo said fake-annoyed “oh okay im up im up” tommy said yawning and grabbing his bag. 

Mark and tommy had fun laughing, watching movies, and even having a pillow fight before tommy was tired again. “Let's head to bed man, I'm tired as hell” Mark said fake-yawning. “Agreed” tommy said laying on the couch. The last thing tommy heard was “goodnight senpai snacher” before he woke up in a dark room. “Mmhmff” is all he could say because of the tape on his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back with his ankles also attached to a metel chair, attached to the floor. The only light was right ahead of him with a tall shadow with a tail atanding in the doorway. “Oh your finnaly awake!” Mark exclamed turning on the light alluminating hundreds of complicated machines and tortcher weapons some sexual some not. “Mmmhmmff?” is all tommy could muster saying before bitter ciggaret smoke was blown in his face from the tall 6’6 man. “So do you know why your here?” Mark said, taking another hit from his cigarette thankfully now blowing on tommys face this time. Tommy shook his head no eyes filled with oure anger and confusion. Mark smoked the cigarette down the the bud and put the bud out on tommys neck. Tommy winced in pain looking up a ranboo with pure anger now. Mark smired and ripped the ducktape off tommys mouth. “WHAT THE HELL MARK IF THIS IS A JOKE ITS NOT FUCKIN FUNNY” tommy yelled spitting on ranboos shoe. “Scream as loud as you want~ no one will hear you here toms! not even senpai!” “m-mark your not a-” tommy said not being able to stop himself from stuttering. “Oh but i am tommy!” Mark yelled digging his heel into tommys foot. Tommy screamed in pain. “Oh how ive wanted to do this!” mark said laughing minacly. Mark gabbed a small pocket knife and slit a cut in tommy’s cheek. He cut deep enough to poke into his mouth just barely. Earning a scream from tommy. He contined to tortcher tommy cutting, brusing, and breaking his body. Marks knuckles hurt so he decided to leave tommy there. The next day mark camr back down to see tommy barely alive. “Aww that's no fun~” Mark said, making tommys head shoot up, eyes filled with 100% fear. “P-please no more just kill me” tommy said barly able to talk with the cut on his mouth. “As you wish” Mark shot tommy in the stomach and left him to bleed out. Mark felt amazing. He was so much closer to getting his senpai. Mark decided to leave Tommy for a few hours to dig a hole to bury him. He burried tommy and cleaned up his basement cleaning all his knives and realading his gun. Driving to his home in the subberbs. 

No one would miss tommy, he had no family and know one knew he was friends with mark, no one knew he was with mark, his plan was not simple but it was exicuted perfectly. He got home and called tommys house phone mulitiple times and left multiple voicemails before he called the police for a well check. Of course the police didnt find him. The whole spring break was spent trying to find tommy. He was never found and his case was closed. When mark went back to school he started trying to get closer to toby. Sitting closer to him in gym and changing closer to him perposfully trying to catch tobys eyes. Eventually he got closer to him after they got a project in math. Toby was falling for mark slowly. His toned body, his soft voice, everything about him was perfect. Toby wanted to ask him out but he was so scared of regection so when mark asked him to sleep over he immidietly said yes happy he could hang out more with his prince charming. 

Toby knocked on marks door humming happily. “Hey toby! Come in!” mark said smiling down at the smaller boy. Toby walked into mark’s house looking around “nice place” he was holding a fluffy pillow with a huge sweatshirl and booty shorts on making it look like he has no pants on. Mark didnt want to be weird so he stopped stairing. “Wanna watch a movie?” mark asked smiling. “Sure!” toby said curling up on the couch with his pillow and 3 blankets wrapping himself into a burreto. Mark chuckled lightly sitting closly to toby putting on lelo and stitch. After the movie Toby and mark were descussing school and past relationships and the topic of first kiss toby was talking about how he had never had his first kiss when mark moved twords his face and whispered “wanna change that?” Mark embrased toby’s lips breafly pulling away. “I-i'm sorry i dont know what came over me-” mark apoligized before toby cupped his hands and kissed him again. Mark’s hands wrapped around toby’s waist pulling him closer. Mark licked toby’s bottom lip asking for entrence which he was immitietly given. Mark’s tongue explored toby’s mouth earning small moans that only encoraged mark. When both of them pulled away for air toby was bright pink and breathing heavy. Mark nuzzled into tobys neck “god your so pretty” mark said licking the smaller boys collar bone. Toby was whimpering at the praise. “Mark moved from his neck and faced toby “do you want me to continue?” toby nodded quickly wrapping his arms around marks neck. Mark was grinding on tobys tent growling in pleasure he wanted to destroy toby but he knew that would scare him away so he was taking it slow, he was snapped out of his thoughts when toby pulled mark’s face closer kissing his lips very clearly unexprienced. Mark found it adorible and started grinding harder, kissing the smaller boy smiling at tiny moans. Toby pulled away for air before asking “d-do you have lube?” mark was caught off guard by the question but got up to go get the lube. Tobys erection was starting to hurt so he slid his shorts down and started palming himself slowly getting him fully hard. Mark came back to a hevenly sight, a boy he is so pationatly in love with was jerking off on his couch. Mark sat next to toby and signaled at him to sit on his lap. Toby sat on Mark’s lap grinding slightly wrapping his arms around him. Mark was rubbing toby’s hips whispering sweet nothings to him tightening the knot in the smaller boys stomach “god mark please just fuck me already!” toby shouted tired of waiting “okay princess” mark said pouring a good amount of lube on his fingers pushing into toby slowly. Toby winced and tears poked at the corners of his eyes. “Shh its okay it will feel good soon” Mark said reasuring toby. As the number of fingers increassed toby’s moans got louder and louder. After deeming him streached enough he pulled out his fingers. He pulled out his member and pured a good amout of lube on it lining up with his hole. Mark bit down on toby’s neck as he pushed his entire length into the smaller male earning a slutty moan from toby. “Take as long as you need to ajust okay baby?” toby nodded slowly exausted already from mark’s length. After about five minute toby started moving his hips indicating he was ready to continue Mark wrapped his hands around tobys peteite waist slamming into him over and over again. Toby was a moaning and drooling mess hiding his face in the crook of marks neck. Mark found his prostate slamming into it over and over again. “C-cumming!” “Me too princess lets cum together” Mark slammed tobys hips down cumming deep inside him as cum painted both of their chests. Toby was exausted hugging marks chest like if he let go he’d die. “Wanna take a bath?” mark said pulling out. “yes please” toby replied sleepaly. Mark carried toby to the bath, bathed him, and layed him to sleep in his bed cuddling up to him whispering. “Your finally mine” before drifting to sleep.

WOOO that was a long one   
Part 2?

Words: 1672  
Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yall I took a short break BUT WERE BACK BAYBEEEEE. next chapter will be purpled/tommy it will be out later today :)


	7. Chapter 7

So my computer charger decided to d i e so the schedule will be pushed back a bit. But stay tuned :)))


	8. Chapter 8

my friends I am sad to announce that MY GOD DAMN COMPUTER DELETED SO MUCH JUICY CONTENT BUT I GOT THE BITCH FIXED AND NOW WE ARE BACK IN SCEDUAL


End file.
